fighting for love
by 2000eah
Summary: A demon had taken Rin But for a price.
1. Chapter 1

" Help me, Help, Help. Please help me."

He hear her voice from a great distance.

" Lord Sesshomaru please wait for me" yelled joken who was fighting to stay up with his master.

"I'm not in the mood right now i have to get to Rin." srceamed as Sesshomaru ran angred.

Joken was watching Rin. He was gone killing demons that chanlleged him. But this demon found Rin and had taken her. He did not want harm to come to her. The demon was a fox; tsunes employing this ability to trick others. The Kitsune name was wanted the land that Sesshomaru had claimed as through if he takes Rin that sesshomaru would give him the land.

Sesshomaru had found the meeting place were he was to meet to get Rin. Yakunan waited with a evil grin on his face.

" Sesshomaru you did come after all I through you might not come." mocked Yakunan moving closer.

Sesshomaru moved closer as well," Give Rin back to me!" angry more than ever.

"Why should I do that, you did'nt say please." said Yakunan.

" You have messed with the wrong Demon to do this GIVE ME RIN!" threatened Sesshomaru.


	2. Chapter 2

He replied," Why should i have to do that i just want the land you have."

Sesshomaru replied so angry," Just give me rin. Just give her back!"

Yakunan walk forward with Rin. HE did have a plan. Kill Rin then kill Sesshomaru when he was grieving over her know Rin was his. He could tell Sesshomaru liked the girl. He would have not came if he liked the plan was fool proof.

"Here have the girl she is no long needed."Yakunan said with the ugliest smile.

Yakunan did not know that joken was be hide and then Joken hit Yakunan on head (killed him just to let you know). Rin ran to Sesshomaru

"Lord Sesshomaru thanks you." Cried Rin to thank him.

"Are you alright Rin he did not do anything to you did he?" questioned sesshomaru looked on rin for marks.

Rin replied" Yes I am thanks to you, I love you!"

Sesshomaru was glad to hear she was fine but did she say what he thinks he said!?

Sesshomaru, Rin, Joken walk back to Sesshoaru home (A Great, Huge place with sixteen floors).

"Rin go to bed you must be tired" sesshomaru said in a unmello voice.

Rin said" ok I will"

" Joken make sure she gets to her room" said Sesshomaru with a hateful look on his face for what happen to Rin today.

Joken Replied" Yes me lord."

Rin went to her but Sesshomaru went to the roof. The Roof was just above Rin room. He did not want to leave her. He stayed the whole night to make sure she was safe from harm.

10 Years Later...


	3. Chapter 3

10 years later

As soon as she walked into the room, they were all silenced, awed by her mysterious beauty. As she carried herself, pale and slender,gracefully and elegantly towards one of the men in the room, I noticed something. She seemed like a queen, high and regal, with a strange air of mystery about her. And her beauty couldn't help but add mystery to her. She had dark, dark wavy hair, with these strikingly pale blue eyes, blood-red plump lips, with what looked like a natural rose blush, brushed across her pale and lightly freckled face, and this porclein face, that seems, if anyone had tried to hit it, would break into a million pieces.

Sesshomaru was definitely in love Rin. Sh might have confessed her love for him 10 years ago but now he let no man or demon get to close to her. Rin was his and was not going to share her.

" Rin will you come here." sesshomaru said becuase a man was to close.

Rin said" Yes my Lord" with the most cheerful voice that ant woman could of had.

Many man had tried to court her but Sesshomaru would not let a man to. He throught to keep Men away is to court would make her his. No man could have was going to do it tonight.

* * *

Later than night

"Rin I need to ask you something." Beckoned Sesshomaru.

"Yes, what is it Lord Sesshomaru?" asked Rin in a cute voice.

Sesshomaru stumbled but asked," Rin I don't like other men around you, so i come up with an idea to stop that from happening."

"Oh you did"Rin said confused

"Well will you marry me and be my wife?" said Sesshomaru

Rin Said"..."


	4. Chapter 4

"yes!" Said Rin

Sesshomaru after asking Rin to marry him toke in to the forest green, deep, dark, light filtering through the top branches, smelling the composting leaves, crackling branches as they walk through, branches touching above as they walk below them, hidden wonders as they walk around in the forest, green meadow hidden in the folds of the forest, the earthy smell of beginnings and endings. Then Sesshomaru ask Rin something.

"Rin I Have to leave. There is a Dmone named Erai. He is a Hihi a Monkey Yokai." mourned Sesshomaru

Rin wined" Why do you have to leave?"

Sesshomaru walked away from Rin. He had to go. The Demon wanted Rin. He would not have that.

Next Morning

Sesshomaru left with joken. Joken was not going for he had spilled curry and rice on rin and him. Still mad at the little demon.

Sesshomaru commaned Joken"DON"T LEAVE HER ALONE. DO YOU HEAR ME."

"yes me lord" said Joken in a tiny voice.

"I will be back in three days."said Sesshomaru.

Rin had come to say good-bye to tried not to cry but the tear just started to flow.

Rin said" do you have to leave?"

"Yes but I will be back in three days. I love rin." insuring her as Sesshomaru left.

2 continue.

For my Friend Luran( aka Kitty)

Post to what i can inprove on.

thanks, me


	5. Chapter 5

Rin said, "Hey, joken can you hand the soap."

"Yes, but where is it though," Said Joken, "I can't find it."

Rin replieded," Its in the close-it."  
Joken walk over to the close-it. He found the soap, but there was a bat. A demon know that was not good.

"HEy, you little, weak demon." Said joken," wait come back."

It was to late. The demon was gone. Joken was scared that the demon would come he desided to hid Rin. If the demon came back, it might eat Rin. And for heaven sake Joken would be killed by his Lord.

Joken rushed," Rin, Stop what you are doing. There was a demon in the to your room now !"

"But why, Its just a demon." groand Rin.

Rin went to her room like Master Joken had asked her to do. If it to come back, Rin would be in Rin walked into her room it had a dark arua. She did not like. Plus, she did not want to tell Joken for she might end up in a big,locked down, smelling, and dark room.(AKA Jokens room). She walked into the room careful, but then a dark figure walked out of the was a Bat demon.

"WHY, hello my daring. How do you do." said the unknow demon.

Rin said back," What do you you are here to see the Lord he is not here."

The unknow demon walked closer and said," I'm here to see you. You know, you are very inportant to my plan for I have set a trap for Sesshomaru. He just needed to leave and I had to get you away from that little demon that was to watch you, but is not. I need you for the last part of the plan. For you will be there bate for Sesshomaru to give me back my land and the powser he had stole from me years ago."

"NO" said rin screaming as she tried to run out of the room.

Rin tried to run from the demonj, but the demon had a hold of tried to free herself, but could not. She screamed for help, but came. For Joken was out cold. No one was going to save her. Not even Lord Sesshomaru.

2 continue

* * *

My friend has been waiting for this to come out.

So Kitty this is for you and all your asking for it.

Your truely,

Me


	6. Chapter 6

The wind howled and blew a bitter chill past the dying trees; it danced with the leaves and dragged them away unwillingly from the autumn ground. The floor was damp and stagnant with the odour of decomposing wood, diamonds pierced the black sheet held up above and looked down with vengeance. The forest seemed to never end; tall silhouettes shadowing the ground, ravens circling overhead, and screams echoing through the wind. Sesshomaru had been walking for ten days.  
"He thought," Why is Erai not here he said he would be here."  
"A little bat flow right over Sesshomaru's head and stop in front of bat transformed into a human.  
"The Bat said," Are sesshomaru, the lord of the western land and lord of Inu."  
"He replied,"Yes, why do you call me."  
"The Bat," My lord of the bats have request your presents." and continued," We have your Lady(aka Rin) in our imprisonment"  
What, how dare you."screamed Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru ran and ran back to his he got there he found Joken resting in bed. Sesshomaru ran to find Rin but she was nowhere to be found.

center;"Sesshomaru called" Rin!"


End file.
